What if the IY gang had their own commercials?
by SesshoumaruBabe
Summary: It is in the title......review if you want more!


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but in my heart I own Sesshoumaru the great demon Lord of the West ::sighs dreamily::  
  
Author's note: hello all... this is Meinu Lady of the Western and mate to Sesshoumaru. Today I am going to make a short HUMOR story and it will be short. Today the InuYasha group is in one of their cool commercials w00t! Oki, onward to the story!  
  
Commercial 1:  
  
Kagome is on the TV screen with dogs and little puppies running in the background. Kagome holds up her pointer finger "If you want your dogs to--- " a dog jumps on her head. She quickly takes the cute fuzzy puppy off her head pushes it of the screen. "As I was saying if you want your---" her face goes blank then she looks down. A giant brown Labrador retriever was humping her leg. "Eww~~~!" shoves the dog off with a disgusted look on her face. She turns back to the screen, "Once more---" she started but the barking dogs cut off her voice. She clenches her fists at her side then she screams at the top of her lungs "SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the dogs instantly fall to the ground InuYasha style and ceased their barking. Kagome bowed and the words "Kagome's dog training" appeared on the screen. After 7 seconds the screen faded black.  
  
Commercial 2:  
  
Miroku walks on screen with a living room in the background that is a giant mess. "Hello my name is Miroku and I would like to show you how I clean my house." He says in a persuasive type voice. He turns around and stands to the side of the screen so you will have a view of the messy and dusty living room. He undoes his air rip and all the stuff that is not nailed down gets sucked into it which includes the sofa, curtains, TV, fishbowl (poor fishy), family portraits, the family cat named Fuzzy, the door and a few other things. Miroku puts the prayer beads back around his wrist. The room is all sparkly and clean but missing a door, a chandler, a diamond ring, the goldfish, Fuzzy... okay everything is gone(except the walls and nails)! Miroku bows and the words "Miroku's vacuum service" appears on the screen and also at the bottom of that it says "we are not responsible for anything that is not nailed down." The screen fades black.  
  
Commercial 3:  
  
Sesshoumaru walks in the screen with an annoyed look in his face and a shampoo bottle in his hand. He holds it up and points to it with his claw. He speaks in a bored voice, "Hello, my name is Sesshoumaru. I would like you to try my new shampoo. It makes your hair shiny and silky." He pushes back a lock of his hair then resumes, "It has the most fabulous natural ingredients including lavender, sandalwood and other great scents." He sighs, "The shampoo comes with a free conditioner because these humans are desperate." A man could be heard whispering, "don't say that!" Sesshoumaru smirked and resumed in his regular voice "these humans are trying to get you to buy this crappy shampoo that makes your hair worse than it is. The scents are awful and hurt my nose. It makes my scalp burn" his smirk gets bigger and he makes his voice sound desperate and scared (fake of course) "Please, these people are torturing me and making me make all these shampoos. Oh~ god please save me and take me away from these awful men!" the screen goes black and in white letters "Sesshoumaru's Shampoo" appears on the screen. And people speaking in the background saying "THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" then the screen fades.  
  
Commercial 4:  
  
Naraku sits there with monkeys surrounding him. He takes a banana out of his pocket and starts to eat it. The monkeys glare at him and jump and attack him. The screen fades black with Naraku screaming bloody murder. The words "Naraku's monkey training" pop on the screen.  
  
Commercial 5:  
  
Kikyo is digging in the dirt and has a giant hole. Kagome dressed up as a little girl pushes Kikyo in the hole and quickly fills it with dirt. Kagome then runs off like nothing happened. You can hear Kikyo screaming under the dirt. Kagome comes back with a crane and a giant boulder hanging on the hook. She drops the giant boulder on the grave then runs off to her house. The screen goes black and the words "Kikyo's grave digging service" pop on the screen.  
  
Sorry I have to end early but I have to work on my other stories... I'll make more if you review... 5 reviews and I'll put more. Oki? Oki!  
  
JA MATTA NE!!  
  
Meinu 


End file.
